leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ghetsis/Manga/PA/History
Ghetsis makes his first appearance in Accumula Town, where he introduces Team Plasma and their campaign to the townspeople. He gives a speech asking the townspeople to free their Pokémon so that they can be truly equal to them. Although some were not swayed by his words, Ghetsis did manage to convince some of the townspeople to release their Pokémon into the wild. During the attack on Nacrene City for the Dark Stone, Ghetsis had a trick into revealing where it was kept hidden. After reaching the room, Ghetsis attacked Black and paralyzed him with his . With the Dark Stone now in his possession, Ghetsis delivers the stone to so that he can awaken the legendary Pokémon Zekrom. When Team Plasma attacks the Pokémon League, Ghetsis uses Hawes as hostage to prevent Brycen from freeing the kidnapped Gym Leaders. He puts Brycen and the other Gym Leaders on crucifixes to taunt Black and others. Black attempts to retaliate, but his entire team is easily defeated by Ghetsis's . When no one is able to stop Team Plasma, several Trainers that Black met on his journey offer to help combat Ghetsis and the other Sages so that Black can move on. After N is defeated, Ghetsis to Black reveals that he is N's father, that his full name is Ghetsis Harmonia Gropius, and that N has been nothing but more than a pawn for his true goals to make Pokémon illegal for everyone other than Team Plasma. He attempts to kill Black to prevent people from finding out about N's defeat and continue to use his son for his evil plans. Using a special team tailored to counter Black's team, Ghetsis manages to easily prevent Black's Pokémon from fighting back. Black, furious from what he learned from Ghetsis, manages to have his Pokémon switch opponents so that he can free Musha from 's grasp. With Musha's help, Black finds out that Ghetsis has a sixth Pokémon assisting him—a he obtained from the Relic Castle. Having uncovered Ghetsis's secret weapon, Black has his entire team defeat Ghetsis's team by exploiting their weaknesses. Afterward, Black traps Ghetsis in a cage of Stone Edge pillars, finally defeating him and ending Team Plasma's goals. After N wakes up, he apologizes to Black and White and thanks them for helping him see the error of his ways. After N bids farewell and leaves, Reshiram begins reverting to the Light Stone. Ghetsis gets the idea to use Colress's to help him escape and uses it to throw Black at Reshiram, preventing him from escaping being pulled into the Light Stone with Reshiram. He then leaves and thanks Colress for the help he gave during the event. Colress reveals that Ghetsis is still an active part of Team Plasma, although he has given up his leadership to the scientist. Later, Ghetsis meets with Colress on the Plasma Frigate after the latter finished his test-run of the Colress Machine. After checking up on the new Grunt uniforms, Colress tells Ghetsis that they should call Zinzolin and get him to rejoin them. Later, Ghetsis sends Colress to Driftveil City in order to find and retrieve Zinzolin as well as the he managed to capture without anyone finding out. Colress succeeds with both tasks, but ends up in a battle with , a Pokédex holder that is a member of the International Police. The battle is interrupted by Ghetsis, who arrives with the Plasma Frigate and has Colress put Kyurem into a special room on the ship. Blake attempts to stop them, but is attacked by the Shadow Triad. Ghetsis and Colress enter the Frigate and have it take to the skies. In PS542, Ghetsis sees that N has returned to Unova due to Zekrom being attracted towards Kyurem. Ghetsis takes control of Kyurem to do battle with his foster son. Though Colress warns Ghetsis not to let his paternal feelings get the better of him, Ghetsis assures Colress that he never felt any familial attachment to N to begin with.